callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Prison Break (map)
Prison Break is a large multiplayer map in Call of Duty: Ghosts. It pits players in a forested area with a building under construction along with a small creek running through the middle. Overview The map is large, so snipers and marksman rifles will work very well, as will LMGs and ARs. SMGs and shotguns will work better in closer areas, such as in the hills located in the middle. Players dressed in a Ghillie Suit would blend in with the environment since it is mostly composed of plants Layout and Locations The environment is covered in green foliage, the ground has elevated levels such as hills and ledges and there are some building construction utilities and parts in some areas. Trees can be hopped on as well as some trucks and building structures. There is only one accessible building with a second floor and various ways to get on top and have a good sight position. Spawn Points *Ghosts - Construction Zone. Advantages - Spawned in a very high traffic area where enemies will fight in. Three pathways - venturing outside construction zone via opening and going around cliff or through logging site. Disadvantages - Leading through the logging site which is not very populated. Players are against enemies fighting from the hill located at the center of the map. *Federation - Bridge. Advantages - Players can cover more of the highly populated areas. Three pathways - through the construction site, thorugh the center of the map and navigating to the stone path or ledge/cliff. Disadvantages - Same as the Ghosts, the north area leads to the logging site. Construction Zone - West Section Ghost Spawn point and highly populated offering short - medium range combat. Trucks, Forklifts and buildings cover this section hindering providing several cover points. Two large construction pipes can be entered and utilize as either flank route or alternative ambush point. There is an accessible communication kiosk where players can use to regenerate health. Some trucks can be use to hide in. Accessible Bulding Two ways to access second floor, either via building entrance or the ladder. It is possible to hop on the wooden plank platform as a sniper position. Logging Site - North Section Mostly containing tree cutting equipment, it doesn't have a lot of activity but it does offer long range sights. There are two interactive features which can be utilize to either kill an enemy while they are maneuvering through the creek or save time by making a small bridge. There is one inaccessible building structure where a ladder leads to the top, this gives a nice vantage point when patrolling the middle of the map. Stump/Hill - Middle Section Another hazardous section. Players from the Federation have an advantage due to the lines of sight it offers. The elevated ground makes it a dangerous place to venture in, however, there a couple of defensive hiding points such as the cut down tree trunk. There is a log that can be hopped on leading to the top of the construction pipes, be careful as to there are enemies in that section. It also connects from the slope leading to the construction zone entrance. Ledge/Stone Path - South to East Section The Ledge is a high ground area offering elevated combat situations or good lines of sight while the stone path leads to the construction zone. The Ledge does have a cliff when lowering down to the stone path. The Stone Path has an alternative route to flank enemies advancing through. Objective Locations In Search and Destroy/Search and Rescue, the bomb site are located at real world section instead of having the bomb site model. Domination *A Flag - Near Ghost spawn within Construction Zone. *B Flag - On Stone Path Disadvantages - No cover to capture safely. *C Flag - Logging Site between two structures. Advantage - A cut down tree trunk with chainsaw can be use to safely capture said flag. Disadvantage - No cover from behind. Although, not a lot of players venture within the creek. Blitz *Blue Blitz Goal - Outside Construction Zone. *Orange Blitz Goal - Logging Site. Search and Destroy/Search and Rescue *Bombsite A - Within Communication Kiosk. *Bombsite B - Sewer Disadvantages - Both located at Construction Zone. No defensive cover when entering and planting bomb in the sewer. Dynamics *An old tree trunk by the river. Shooting its base will cause it to fall and make a bridge to the hill across it. Those at the falling end of it will be crushed. *A pile of logs by the lumber vehicles; an explosive will cause the logs to roll into the river, killing players caught underneath it. Gallery Prison Break loading screen CoDG.png Prison Break Gameplay CoDG.png|Gameplay on Prison Break. Videos Prison Break Rounds 1-100 Full Gameplay - Call of Duty Ghosts Safeguard Survival Infinite Completed|Gameplay in Safegurad Infinite. COD Ghost Hunted FFA Long Killstreak Prison Break XBOX One KNIFE TO THE FACE!|Gameplay in Hunted Free-for-All. CALL OF DUTY GHOST Pistol and tac knife free for all|Gameplay in Free-for-All. Trivia *By the Federation spawn, there is a static prop of a monkey with a cement saw up in a tree. *Near the prison walls is a porta-potty room that says "Care Package, #1 and #2 since 2003" referencing the two uses of a bathroom as well as the release year for the first Call of Duty. *In the communications kiosk, faint noises can be heard from the radios. *If the player looks out of the map from the waterfall near the Ghost's spawn, they can see two boats floating in the river; neither of the boats are moving, but one of them is producing a curved wake. *There is a reference to the film Jurassic Park at the waterfall to the north of the map. There is a jeep is on a cliff just about to fall. A small canister next to the creek below can also be seen. Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Multiplayer Maps